Professor Layton and the Deadly Illness
by TheClumsyHero
Summary: What happens when the well known Professor Hershel Layton falls ill, and is forced to bed rest? Well, it just leaves his young, eleven year old apprentice, and his good friend Emmy to tend to his needs. No pairings, at least not yet.
1. Feeling Crummy

Professor Layton looked at himself through his mirror with a concerned expression. His usual peach colored skin was now flushed, and pale. The only color remaining on his face were his rosey cheeks. The dark brown mop of hair was now sticking to his face do to the sweat that had drenched his bangs. He frowned even greater as he tried to work with the damp locks. After a good deal of fussing, his hair was somehwat managable, and was tucked up into his hat. He nodded once to himself, and huffed.  
"Come now, Hershel. You made a promise to Luke, and a gentleman never breaks a promise."  
So, after that little pep-talk, he left his room to head down stairs.

It had been quite some time since the two had a run in with Jean Descole, when he was on his mad search for the lost city of Ambrosia. Luke had grown a few inches since then, and Layton had promised the boy that they would go shopping and actually spend the day together. Not like they weren't almost always together, but that was usually when Layton was working. Today they would actually just be around each other for fun.

God knows how long Luke had been awake for. He couldn't sleep. He was so excited for the day he felt as if he would just explode. The boy practically worshiped the Professor, and was proud to be his 'apprentice' (he was really just with Layton because his father was away, and Layton had agreed to take care of the boy.) Luke normally just tidied up the house, because the Professor was too busy to do so-at least that's what Luke tells everyone- And most importantly made tea. Speaking of which, tea had already been made, and placed on the table, as well as a piece of toast, that was carefully being buttered. Luke wasn't allowed to cook. Well, at least he thought he wasn't allowed to cook when alone, but when the Professor was around to watch him, he would attempt. But, he was getting worried. The Professor was **_always _**a punctual man, always telling Luke that 'A true gentleman, Luke, is always punctual.'  
The Professor was usually awake by six thirty, and downstairs making breakfast by seven, ready for any puzzles and hardships the day wanted to throw at him. Only, it was seven forty right now, and Luke hadn't heard anything from his room, nor had he seen him.  
Just as he was about to get up and check on the Professor, he heard heavy footsteps coming down the staircase, and that certainly gave him peace of mind. He lifted his piece of toast and happily munched on it before he got up and got the tea cups set. The relief lasted only a short moment, for when Layton stepped into the dining room, Luke was a bit surprised to see he looked the way he did. A careful eye examined him, as the two cups were placed down, and the toast finished.  
"Professor... you don't look very well" Luke blinked, his eyes finally meeting the other's which were dull and had bags.  
Layton just returned the concern with a smile, and took a seat at the table, the news paper placed before him. He was greatful Luke had brought it in for him. He wasn't sure he would have made it to the door and back his head was spinning so badly.  
"I am grateful for your concern Luke, but it's only a small cold, nothing to worry about. I still plan on having a nice day with you" or, for you rather.  
Had Layton's clothes always been this tight? It was as if it was an oven, and he was roasting inside. He tugged at his turtle neck with one finger, as the other worked at the rubber band around the news paper. Luke watched him sceptically as he poured tea into each cup, and handed the Professor his.  
"You know Professor, if your not feeling well, we could stay home."  
"Don't worry Luke, I'm fine." He returned concern with a smile yet again, but that didn't phase Luke.  
"But Professor, your nearly white as a ghost, and your cheeks are bright red."  
"I really am quite alright, Luke."  
"But Professor-"  
"Luke, I would like you to just drop the topic in whole please, I am finished discussing it."  
Luke sighed heavily, taking a sip of his tea.  
"Yes Professor."

Layton couldn't seem to get rid of the wave of tiredness that hit him, even if it was eight thirty in the morning, and the two were driving into town. There had to be some way to keep himself awake. For a short amount of time, coffee had crossed his mind... but that would only show how desperate he was to stay awake.  
"Professor, you missed about four parking spots now." Luke mumbled peering out the window of the Layton Mobile.  
Layton jumped. He had forgotten he had made it to one of the clothing stores Luke favored over the rest.  
"Oh yes, right, terribly sorry" He mumbled as the car swerved into a parking spot, then turned off, and the keys were taken out of the ignition. The doors were unlocked, and then the two got out. Now locked, the Professor and his apprentice made their way to the store. On their way there, the Professor was cut off by a young girl, looking up innocently at him.  
"Professor?" She asked sweetly her hands wrapping around her back. Can you help me with this puzzle?"  
A smile coressed the male's face, as he kneeled down to the girl's height.  
After a bit of thinking, and an explanation to answer the puzzle, he had of course finished it.  
"That's right! Thank you, Professor!" And with that the girl pranced off.  
Luke was practically beaming with pride, just knowing that he was the apprentice of the great Professor Hershel Laton.  
Layton was having a difficult time choking back the coughs that made their way up into his throat. He continued to tug at that orange turtle neck around his throat, but slowly, he had began to wish he wore something warmer. It seemed the temperature was dropping.  
"Right, Professor?" Luke chirped cheerily, causing Layton to snap out of yet another daze.  
He glanced down to the boy curiously. Luke frowned.  
"You weren't even listening to me, were you, Professor?" He puffed out his cheeks, holding a dark blue sweater in one hand.  
Layton sighed lightly, wiping the back of his forehead with his sleeve.  
"I'm sorry, Luke. Would you please ask the question once more?"  
Luke wasn't happy, but he repeated it.  
"I asked if you thought this was really nice!"  
Layton just stared blankly. Luke suddenly seemed so far away. And his vision was becoming a blur. Before he knew it, he was falling, and there was a scream.  
What happened? Everything was... black.


	2. A Friendly Hand

Now there was light mumbling, and he felt a hand on his forehead, and it was quickly retracted. Now the voices of the people were beginning to become clearer. There were... two people, yes. Two people he could make out. A boy, and a girl.  
"What exactly happened?" Came from the female.  
"Well, he didn't look good this morning, and I tried to tell him we should stay home, but he said no and that he was fine."  
"Fine..." The girl's voiced mumbled as there was a bump.  
Where was he?  
"He is literally burning up" She continued.  
"He's not dying is he?" came a shaky voice, which sounded like it would burst into tears if the question was answered inapproprietly.  
"No Luke, he's just really sick, and is going to need bed rest. And a lot of it at that..." Then she paused and her voice became a lot more stern then it had just moments before. "That means no puzzles or work, understand?"  
Luke. So the boy was Luke. So that must meant the girl was...  
His eyes groggily opened as another bump was hit, and a thud was heard in the back seat. Emmy always drove rampid, but surely got to places quickly. Usually, it didn't even phase the Professor... but right now, it was his downfall, and just made his churning stomach feel worse. Bright pink cheeks from the young boy went dark as Emmy hit the bumps and drove wildly.  
"Emmy, can you drive smoother!? The Professor is really sick, and your up their driving like a speed demon!"  
"Shh, Luke. You'll wake him up!" She said in a loud, nearly shouting, whisper.  
But that's how Emmy was. Whispering like she was doing so into a bull horn.  
Light mumbling came from Layton as he glanced over, straightening himself out.  
"Emmy?...Luke?" he croaked in a horse voice.  
That's what he got from not coughing. It burned to even talk.  
"Ah! Luke! You woke him up!"  
"I woke him up! Your driving probably woke him up!"  
"Where am I... what happened?"  
"Well," Emmy began, sterness taking hold again. Layton could immediatly tell this would be a lecture. "From what I heard, you were sick as a dog, and yet you still headed out to run errands! I understand you didn't want to disappoint Luke, Professor, but you can't push yourself like that, and I bet you feel even worse then before!"  
And she was right. He did.  
"So, apparently your body couldn't take it, and you just collapsed. Luke went into panic mode, and didn't know what to do."  
That was true. Luke was much smaller then the Professor.  
"And so, he called me crying-"  
"I was not crying!"  
"Whatever you say, Luke~, anyway, he didn't know what to do, so I drove over right away, and now here we are!" Right back to her chipper self.  
The Professor's arm came up, and he coughed right into it. It was wet and congested. Luke frowned greatly.  
"We'll be home soon Professor... and I'll take great care of you!"  
Layton smiled lightly, turning his head to face the boy.  
"Thank you Luke, I appreciate it."

And soon enough, the car pulled back into the well kept house. The wobbly professor was helped up the steps and into his room, where he changed into his pajamas, and laid down in his bed, and pulled the blankets up to his chest, and kept his arms over them. It felt good to rest his head on the pillow. It was so congested and in pain, it felt like it weighed a million pounds. His eyes slowly drooped shut, until there was light knock on his door. He perked up, forcing himself to sit up properly.  
"Come in" he called with a light cough.  
Emmy trotted in, with Luke right behind her carrying a tray. It looked like there was a bowl on it, but he couldn't see what was in it. And Emmy had a thermometer in her hand.  
"Say Ah Professor." She ordered, but in a cheerful voice.  
Layton stared at her a bit sceptically, but just gave in and opened his mouth.  
Before he knew it, a thermometer was shoved under his tongue.  
"Shut your mouth, please."  
And so he did. Now he had to wait another three minutes. Why he didn't keep a digital thermometer in his house was a true mystery. I guess Layton was just the type for older types of things. While he sat and waited for the thermometer to properly take his temperature, Emmy wandered about the room.  
Layton mumbled at her a couple of times when she would go to touch something delicate. So, instead, she took a picture. She eventually came back over, and pulled the mercury thermometer out of his mouth and gasped.  
"One hundred and three, and you planned on being out all day!" A hand went onto his chest to push him to lay down. Layton was in no mood to protest. And they _**were **_trying to help him. "Luke, please hand me that wash cloth."  
Luke nodded with a smile. The wash cloth was wrung out, and folded properly, before it was used to clean off the sweat on the Professor's brow, and then placed onto his forehead. He winced lightly. It was freezing! He couldn't decide if it felt good or bad.  
"Right now, you get some rest, Professor, and one of us will be up to check on you in a little bit."  
Emmy walked over, and drew the curtains, making the room dark, definitly making it a lot more comfortable to sleep. Then the two went to the door and waved.  
"Good night, Professor."  
"Actually, Good Morning." He corrected.  
Still not to sick for that. And with a smile, he laid down, and almost instantly dozed off.

So, there it is! Sorry it's short, I'm working out what will happen next, and I need to decide whether or not I want to add a villain... I would really like to know your thoughts on adding a villain!

-Clumsy


	3. Icky and Sick

**Professor Layton**

A burning sensation suddenly flared up in Layton's body. His eyes shot open. The back of his throat was burning, and his stomach felt as if a knife was being jammed through it. He bounced to his feet and ran out. One hand clutched his mouth, the other his stomach. The bathroom had never seen so far away before. He wasn't going to make it. He felt the acid of whatever he had ate the night before coming back up. A hand lifted and knocked open the bathroom door, before a leg slammed it shut, and he fell onto his knees in front of the toilet. His arms grabbed the top, and his head hung over the porcelain bowl as he emptied his stomach. This was definitly not plesant... or very gentleman like...  
And he couldn't even remember when the last time it was since he had thrown up. He must have been but a small child. And how on earth did he catch such an illness? He thought that the torment had seized, but in an instant, he leaned right back over and gagged, throwing up more. Sweat dripped off his brow. Everything was spinning. This was practically like hell.

**Emmy and Luke**

Luke and Emmy headed headed down the steps and into the living room, where each took a seat on the couch. Emmy glanced about with a light sigh. Luke, however, was overly worried. Emmy glanced over at the boy and sighed placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her with wide eyes.  
"Your really worried aren't you?" She smiled lightly.  
Luke nodded.  
Really, Luke and Emmy, they were the only people he really had who cared for him. Ever since Claire had passed away...  
"Listen." Emmy continued "If it makes you feel better, I'll stay here over night. This wasy if he gets any worse, I'll be here to help you. How does that sound?"  
Luke stared at her for a moment, before he smiled and hugged her.  
"Thank you Emmy. I don't know what I would do without y-"  
But just before he finished, a slam was heard upstairs. Emmy pulled away and looked toward the steps.  
"Professor?"  
The two picked themselved up and made their way toward the stairs, and then up them.  
The bathroom door was shut, and some disturbing sounds were coming from behind it.  
Emmy nervously knocked.  
"Professor?"

No answer. So, the door was slowly pushed open, to find a weak professor emptying his insides. The two were just standing silently.

The Professor panted, his eyes stung. His entire body ached. But now there were soothing circles being rubbed onto his back.  
"Easy, Professor..." mumbled Emmy.  
And she wasn't the only one, Luke was right on the other side, dabbing the sweat off his face.  
Finally, the torment had stopped, and his eyes closed for a moment of relief.  
"Nn..."  
Emmy wrapped the Professor's arm around her and helped him stand, while Luke flushed the toilet. Emmy led the Professor back into his room and helped him lay down. Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't left... she didn't think Little Luke would be able to take care of the sick Professor. Especially not when he was like this.  
"Is there anything you want Professor?" Luke spoke up standing at his bedside.  
And, although he felt even worse then he had before, he still had the ability to smile.  
"Just some water would be fine, Luke."

Luke smiled widely, nodding enthusiasticly.  
"Right, Professor!" The boy chimed scurrying out of the room.  
In no time he had returned with a water bottle, and the Professor chugged down the water greedily. The cool water trickling down his sore and stinging throat was the best sensation he had felt in ages. His eyes slowly closed themself as he laid back. The cloth was placed back upon his head, and for the second time, the two left.  
"Good night, Professor"  
This time, he merely mumbled, and the two exited.

The next morning, the Professor woke to something dabbing at his head. He mumbled lightly, as his eyes slowly cracked themselves over, but were quickly shut once more, and then just left to squint as they attempted to adjust to the light. Now that he could see a bit more clearly, he saw the silhouette of his young apprentice. From what he could tell, he was already dressed and read for the day. But today was Monday...  
"Luke... why are you here? You should be at-"  
"I couldn't leave you home when your this sick, Professor!"  
"But, Luke, Emmy could have just taken-"  
"I told her to go to work. She gets paid for that, I can always get caught up on school work!"  
"But, Luke-"  
"And I have someone bringing my homework here, so I will have it done!"

The Professor sighed heavily, laying back down. He was just so tired at the moment.  
"Alright, Luke..." He mumbled hoarsly.  
His eyes slowly closed again.  
"I should leave then" Luke muttered as he made his way to the door.  
"I'll see you later, Luke, hopefully feeling better."  
Luke smiled brightly.  
"Alright, Professor!"  
And then Layton was out like a light.

"Hershel! Help me! Hershel!"  
There he was. Where was he? Was he anywhere? No... just... that voice. It kept ringing in his ears. A woman's voice. No-... No, it couldn't be.  
"Hershel! Why didn't you save me?!"  
Now he could see it all. Claire... **_his__ Claire._**  
He could see her. And the machiene. Just as it exploded. Her, screaming out his name, begging, and pleading for his help... but he was frozen. He was forced to just stand there and watch the event replay itself over, and over again. With her simply screaming, and asking why he hadn't helped her.  
"Professor! Professor Please!"  
"Professor!"  
What was happening? It was going white.  
"Claire!" He screamed before everything disappeared.  
His shot open. Emmy and Luke were standing before him. Each sighed in relief.  
"Oh, Professor..." Emmy muttered patting his head with the rag. "You really gave us a scare..."  
"You were tossing and turning, and screaming... I didn't know what was wrong with you... And I tried to wake you up, but you just kept screaming and flinching, and I asked Emmy what to do, and she just came over."  
The Professor blinked. It was only a dream? He sighed just as they had earlier.  
Emmy and Luke could only think about what he could have been dreaming about. But, they were sure he was in no mood to speak about it at the time.  
"Well, now that you are up... is there anything we can get you?" Emmy asked?  
The Professor took a long pause before shaking his head slowly. The two nodded and Luke scampered out.  
"I'm going to get you something for your fever... I'll be back up in a short while." She cooed lightly before turning herself and heading out.

The pair had sat themself at the kitchen table after leaving. Luke had made tea for the two, and they were slowly, and silently sipping it, and thinking about what could have scared the Professor so. A cup suddenly clanked down, and he bounced up.

"Emmy!"  
"Hm?"  
"I know what will make the Professor feel better!"  
She rose a brow.  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
"We can make him some soup!"

* * *

BWAHAHAHA There is the end of that chapter! A bit linger than the other ones, but I thought that it needed a little enlightment after this chapter, and you all now how little Luke and Emmy will bicker! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
